


Shaken Not Broken

by DaddySatan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, F/F, Modern AU, Pharmercy, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySatan/pseuds/DaddySatan
Summary: Angela receives a letter in her mail that gives her an unsettling feeling, so she hires Fareeha Amari as a bodyguard to keep her safe.





	Shaken Not Broken

It was late July, nearly midnight when Angela received her first message. Normally she would have thought nothing of it, but this gave her a bad feeling. She had received hundreds of messages like this in the past - asking for her hand in marriage, telling her that she would be theirs - however it gave her an unsettling feeling. Perhaps it was the way the words were written - almost scratchy and erratic - or maybe it was the dark stain in the middle of the paper, making it hard and brittle. For whatever reason, the feeling never left her.

 

_Angela Ziegler_

_You may not know it yet, but soon you will be mine._

_You will have the privilege of calling me yours._

_I will see you very soon_.

 

It was written off to the left side, almost like they were rushing to finish. There was no return address, no name, just simply a message sent to her. Whoever it was talked in great detail about what they would do to her; what she would do in return.

It was not the first letter of this nature she had received, far from it in fact. Angela knew it most definitely wouldn’t be the last. She was a public figure after all, even as a doctor. She was the youngest certified doctor to join the field, had made many incredible medical advancements. She had a notable social media presence, and many found her desirable.

But this letter felt different. Perhaps it was the fact it wasn’t a question in her comment section, but a proper note. Well, as proper as a scratchy, coffee stained sheet of printer paper could be.

Whatever it was, Angela knew she had to find some way to protect herself.

She first looked into martial arts classes, but she knew it would take too long to get good enough to protect herself. Tasers couldn’t protect against a potential gun, and a gun felt too foreign to her. She _healed_ people from gun wounds, she didn’t hand them out.

So she finally settled on a bodyguard. It seemed restricting to her, however she knew one would be necessary.

It was her friend Mei - a former colleague with whom she had grown quite close to in recent years - who had first suggested the idea. Angela was of course opposed to it upon first glance. After all, she wasn’t prepared to allow an outsider and a potential threat into her work like that, but she soon realized a bodyguard was needed.

So She and Mei dug deep, finally settling on the company they felt was right. The two of them scheduled a meeting, Mei refusing to let Angela run in there by herself, and they waited for that day.

Restlessness plagued her for the three days they were forced to wait. _What if the person who wrote the letter showed up? What if they won’t accept my case? What will I do then?_

When the day finally arrived, she couldn’t have dragged Mei along fast enough. Angela was still hesitant at the idea, however logically, she knew this was the best she could hope for, next to perhaps an army. The meeting was pushed along in a smooth manor, speaking about Angela’s requirements. After a short time - no longer than thirty minutes - they settled on a candidate.

_Fareeha Amari_

According to her file, she was five years Angela’s junior, a mere 22. However her record was outstanding. She served four years in the military, then retiring after having been decorated with medals in such a short time. She then moved onto security work at Helix, having kept alive every one of her charges.

They then met the woman. Angela admired her. She was tall, dark skinned, muscular, and well spoken. She had a thick Arabic accent, and proved to be very professional. Mei seemed to like the woman too, though not speaking out on her opinion. Mr. Jackson, Fareeha’s boss and the man with whom the appointment was conducted, informed the two of them the Fareeha would be at Angela’s door the following morning to start her job. And after allotting Angela’s address and schedule, both she and Mei took their leave.

Mei encouraged Angela to continue to work, hopefully being in a public area would keep whoever had sent the letter from following through on any promises. Angela agreed it was a good option, and it helped that she wasn’t ready to go home where the letter was anyways. So into her office she went, hoping to complete some paperwork.

Her office was as it always was, simple and clean, with one of the newest computers on the market set on her mahogany desk. She had a small couch in front of her desk that she liked to curl up and read on when she needed a break from work. Well taken care of plants had been meticulously placed around the room in a way that allowed for a nice view.

 _Feng Shui_ Genji had called it.

However something out of place had garnered her attention. A note, unkempt and damaged, yet placed neatly on her desk. It felt to her almost like an insult. How dare someone ruin her clean and serene office with a dirty, disgustingly awful excuse of a _letter_.

However she had the same feeling in the pit of her stomach as she lifted it up, immediately shoving it far enough into one of the desk drawers so she, at the very least, wouldn’t come across it for the rest of the day.

And she didn’t. Intentionally, at the very least. Angela tried her hardest to ignore the letters and just focus on her paperwork, however she found it difficult. For what reason, she was more or less unaware. She did everything she could to distract herself, however it truly seemed like a daunting task. Eventually she became frustrated and simply gave up, choosing instead to take an early leave. Perhaps being away from the letter would keep her from being so immediately distracted by it.

Angela had no such luck. She deliberated over it for what seemed like hours, even as she was attempting to clear her mind so morning would come quickly, perhaps allowing for her to finally get it out of her head when Ms. Amari would arrive. Her endeavors, however, only proved that the letters had somehow gained permanent residence in her mind. The good doctor decided that perhaps medication for those many nights she had deemed sleepless would give her mind that final push for a semblance of sleep.

She was, for once throughout this whole mess, right. Of course her victory was short-lived, having finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I worked on during class. I'm still more focused on my other fic but I had a small Idea for this.


End file.
